A Foxy Night
by adorathao
Summary: A found fox, a hidden secret, a secret desire, and a steamy night come together and once again overwhelm our dark haired heroine. LEMON CONTENT!
1. YoukoxKagome

Err… this has lemon or sexual content, and yes, I am blushing so much that I think my great grandmother was a tomato. Seriously, you have to either be 18 or some kind of kid who won't be offended by this stuff.

There's bestiality, which is kind of sex with animals. Though…if a demon has an animal form, does that make it bestiality if a demon changes from a human like form to an animal one? Ah well, some people find it disgusting, but I really don't if you think about it… Yeah, well hope you err… well you get my hint!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Ah there you are Youko!" relieved laughter could be heard throughout the small wooden house as the shining half-moon came up. A large white _kitsune _bounded up to the relieved ningen girl who wrapped her arms around him. "Baka, don't you ever scare me again, I thought someone had carted you off!" Kagome scolded lightly as she rubbed his silver ears. He cocked his head in an innocent 'who, me?' way that had her on her ass laughing again.

Kagome had found Youko, or more like he found her, in the forest, she had been lost which still embarrassed her to no end. The large silver fox had shimmied up to her and poked her with his furry snout to her small hut. Youko, to her, seemed oddly intelligent. That or he was a perv for staring. Kagome had just come out of the hot springs and had noticed Youko staring at her. She had felt oddly embarrassed and had hastily put on her clothes.

Suddenly, he bolted away from her and bounded into her bedroom where she had just cleaned and washed and aired out…. "Oh no you don't you little rascal! I just cleaned in there!" Kagome shouted as she followed behind panicked. Rushing into her room, she missed Youko standing by the door with a dark gleam in his eye. He quickly closed the door behind her causing her to jerk around to stare at him. "Youko, what are you doing?" she questioned, her voice pathetically small. He had that weird gleam in his eyes again, and it was not helping her sudden small bit of fear and something totally different.

Slowly, he began to advance on her, driving her closer to her bed. "Youko, what's going on?" she tried to ask him again but to no avail. Her knees hit the back of the bed as she tried to back up but was faced with no where else to go. She sat down, hoping to calm down Youko, but with that action, he leaped up onto the bedside next to her. He used his front paws to tear open the front of her dark blue kimono. Kagome watched fearfully as he stared at her nearly naked body.

Her round firm breast sat high on her chest, heaving from her panting in fear. Her waist tapered down so smoothly only to flare open again as it reached her hips that curved out gently. Youko wanted to see her stomach bulging with the kits he would give her, now that he was finally going all out and taking her as his. Yes, the vixen had no clue at all on his claim, but he'd show her. Even though her legs were pressed together, he could see the soft curls of her black pubic hair against the milky white of her stomach.

Slowly and sitting back on his haunches, he lowered his mouth so that his long moist tongue was able to caress her dark pink nipples. Kagome gasped in surprise and tried to push him away but he growled at her, causing her to drop her hands to the sides of the bed in fear that he would. He gave her a short nuzzle of approval before giving a light nip on her beading nipple, causing it to extend even more as his long tongue caressed and curled around it. Jumping to the ground, he pawed at her pale white thighs, silently ordering her to open them. Kagome was too shocked and scared to resist his silent orders, and allowed her thighs to open. Instantly Youko shoved his snout into her cleft, inhaling her scent deeply as he looked up at her.

Leaning in even closer, he pushed his tongue out to barely flick across the hot skin. It started near the bottom of her cunt, and over her pussy opening to her clit. Not forcing her lips apart, just using the lightest of touches to taste her for the first time. Kagome gave a small groan of hidden pleasure and tried to close her legs to his talented appendage, but Youko jumped up on her shoulders to knock her flat on the bed and growled in her face before once again settling between her thighs.

She let out a small gasp of surprise as Youko lay between her wide spread legs once again. She could feel his warm breath washing over her exposed vagina. Kagome nearly moaned aloud in pleasure when his hot tongue ran over her even more and instead squirmed on the bed, trying to get away from him before something happened. As she scooted across the bed, he followed her, his tongue tasting her sweetness until her head pressed into her pillows and there was absolutely nowhere for her to go. Her hands reached down to push his head away, but he was much stronger than her, and was able to resist her feeble attempts to stop him.

Suddenly, his strong tongue slithered between her pussy lips and entered her. It stretched into her deep, wiggling as it went. Kagome moaned in her throat as her fox's long tongue pushed up into her again and again as she gasped for air through her pleasured pants of both fear and pleasure. Through her fear, she could feel a new emotion rising up and tried to fight it off. A tingling sensation had started in her stomach and she could feel her body responding as her feminine juices began to flow. Looking down, she met Youko's enthrallingly golden eyes staring up at her intently, his face covered in soft fur that tickled her inner thighs, his soft fur moist with her juice. As they silently gazed at each other, he curled his long tongue and slowly withdrew it from inside of her to lap at her exposed clit.

Kagome gave up her struggles with his tongue flicking against the hard little nub that spread warm shivers through her every time his muscular appendage connected with it. She no longer tried to push his head away, instead, her hands tugged at him to pull him even closer. A part of her still insisted that it was wrong, but her body was powerless to ignore the feeling of his talented tongue. Her hips began squirming on the bed as her fingers massaged his soft velveteen ears. The moans that came from her parted lips filled the room along with the soft whisper of Youko's licks against her soaked pussy.

Kagome felt as if in no time, that her body began to spasm, starting with her core. She moaned in passion as her hands dragged Youko's head even closer as her legs wrapped around his head. Instantly Youko shoved his tongue deep into her hot cunt, licking up the sweet syrup that was flowing out of her body, her tight cunt squeezing his tongue as it probed deep. He was making whimpering sounds as his tongue lapped up load after load of her cream, all the while pressing even tighter against her as if to climb inside her and get to the source of the hot liquid.

Kagome continued to quiver as her orgasm subsided, but Youko still didn't remove his face from her vagina. He continued to greedily lap at her juices, his cool nose bumping against her still throbbing clit. As she lay back, panting, the familiar tingling sensation began to arise in her. Moaning, she pulsed her hips upwards to meet his tongue, timing it so her body pressed straight up to meet his thrusts to allow his heavenly tongue to probe even deeper inside of her.

Kagome began bouncing and squirming her hips on the stuffed mattress, causing her pubic bone to grind somewhat against Youko's snout. He placed one of his paws on her pussy to hold her down, but the rough pads on the bottom of his large paw scraped against her excited clit, causing her to fall over the edge once again in a powerful orgasm. When her trembling finally began to subside, Youko removed his snout from her steaming cunt, watching as more of her sweet nectar poured out.

Slowly, he began to crawl his way up her body until his long tongue dangled in front of her face as he panted for much needed air. Surprisingly quickly, he pushed her over so she was laying on her front. Youko wrapped one paw around one hip, raising it up. Kagome frowned in confusion in the doglike position he had put her in, what was he doing? He began to spread her knees apart as he leaned over her, his silken hair dragging across her back. Kagome shivered as she felt his hard and throbbing erection at the opening to her soft, moist center. Suddenly, he slammed into her excited cunt with his massive cock; her head drew back as she screamed in both intense pleasure and pain.

Without giving her anytime to adjust to his intrusion, he began to savagely fuck her. Ripping himself out of her silken heat until only the bulbous head was inside, before thrusting back into her fiercely, causing her to swing forward with his movements. He let his furry balls slap against her throbbing clitoris as her head rested on the mattress to pant and moan in pleasure. Kagome continued to moan and push back against his thrusts, allowing him to go even deeper inside of her. She shuttered in intense pleasure as he continued to brutally thrust into her as her body swayed with his tempo.

Youko grasped his vixen's hips firmly to him making sure that she wouldn't escape from his hold. He began to grin when he noticed her straining to push back to meet his deep thrusts. A deep growl vibrated through him as she leaned back against him. Youko continued his quick thrusting as she moaned in pleasure he would make sure only he would give her, snarling at the feeling of her tight channel gripping him tightly. Kagome felt her cunt began to throb fiercely and nearly screamed at the sensation as she ground up against him. Youko snarled as he felt her inner walls trying to milk him as he continued to pound into her.

She continued to loudly moan in pleasure as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. Finally unable to hold it back anymore, Youko let himself loose and pounded into her with even more force and speed than before. Shoving in his large knot and his pulsing cock up to the balls, he howled as his seed filled her empty womb as he panted from his strong release. Without thinking, her leaned foreword and sunk his fangs into her soft neck and drank. The force of the cum pounding against her womb and channel caused Kagome to be swept up in yet another blinding orgasm. His large knot held her to him as she gyrated her hips against his, wanting even more of his seed. She shuddered once more against him before she felt her head sink into the soft pillows and her eyes close in sleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Youko gently combed his fingers through her long black hair as she lay by his side. Sometime while he had been asleep, he had changed back into his human-like form. He grinned when he remembered how he fell asleep. His knot had subsided, though there was no guarantee that his mate was with his kits. Lovingly he nuzzled her cheek with his as he rubbed the small love bite. She was _his_ mate now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

After watching her as a child, and then as a young lady, and finally as a grown woman, he had decided that it was finally time to take her as his, not that anyone else would dare to take Youko Kurama's precious jewel. He had taken his larger fox form to get her used to his presence. Youko could tell when she began to actually fall in love with him even in his more animalistic form. But it didn't matter now; she was his for now, and for eternity. He had fallen in love with her before she had really met him, and so he had patiently waited until she was old enough to carry his kits.

Her increase in heartbeat warned him of her awakening. Knowing he was going to have to explain things, he sighed and pulled her tighter against him. Kagome's eyes fluttered open to meet with gold, _Youko_ gold. Warily she looked up at him and squeaked in terror. She tried to pry herself from him, but found it was like trying to uproot a thousand year old tree, it was just impossible.

"Youko…?" she breathed in terror, praying that, unlike the other demons, that he wouldn't eat her. He gazed at her intently causing her to feel exposed under his stare, "You're not going to _eat_ me are you?"

He suddenly grinned, "Funny, I ate you up last night, and I still can't get over how good you taste." Kagome flushed in embarrassment at the memories of last night. A sudden understanding dawned, "Wait, _you're_ Youko?!" He nodded cheekily at her. Kagome found herself frowning at the handsome kitsune, this was _her_ Youko? Her slobbery, rude, talkative companion Youko? She shook her head confused and looked up at him only to have her breath taken away. He was staring at her in the oddest way, as if caressing her with his eyes.

"Kagome…" he murmured softly as he bent down to softly kiss her. Instinctively, she leaned forward to deepen the kiss only to have him pull away. "I really….really…. love you."

She froze. Did he mean it? How could he mean it, he had only known her for a year? But she couldn't help the gentleness of his touch, and the tender gaze he kept on her. Kagome couldn't help feeling as if she loved this fox, this kitsune, this man! Instead of replying right away, she leaned forward to gently nuzzle his face as she held his face with her small hands. "I don't' know why…" Kagome started off only to choke back on her turmoil filled emotions, "but I really like you."

"You don't like me," he denied, "You _love _me" He began to gently growl as he kissed her face as he took hold of her hands.

Kagome looked up at him. Suddenly, she felt a warm feeling rising up in her midsection. It was a bubbly happy feeling, a new feeling. She smiled secretively before speaking, "Okay, I'm your mate, only if you're mine as well. I will bear your kits if you promise to love me for now and forever."

"Deal, oh and Kagome…"

"Hmm?"

"That is my kit you have, so you better not ever decide on leaving me, or you'll know exactly how possessive us kitsune can be."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

So what do you think? I know it's not the best; well of course, most of it was a lemon! But I wanted to end it on a happier note. Some people do get an odd feeling when they get pregnant. I hope you don't mind the bestiality part, but think about, it's just a demon in a different form. Well, this is just a little one-shot for my WTF?! series. I hope you enjoy reading, and don't forget to review, and any flames or criticism are not welcomed; unless you can write constructive criticism, not that many people who flame or criticize can do that, but thanks for reading anyway! Oh, and Kage Otome, I've finally written a lemon…ish… fanfiction, I'm still blushing like a pigeon without feathers, and that ain't pretty.

~Tsuki no Tennyo


	2. NarutoxKagome

Um well, *blush*, since the first chapter was so… um… widely enjoyed by my readers, I've decided to make another chapter to my, er, more animalistic and lemonish series. If you'd like to know what happens to our dear couple in chapter one, I can write another chapter or a short story dealing with it. Yeah well, for my author's note, I'm just saying that yes, I will write another lemon

Sadly though, no I will not be writing about our last couple.

Happily, I will be writing about a new couple.

And yes, the lemon will be similar to the last one.

And now with a deep bruising blush, I give you the disclaimer and story.

DISCLAIMER: I am not in any way responsible for any bad thoughts brought on by this fic or any other fic on this huge story thingy. I also do not own any of the characters….. Yeah, that's it. Now on with the story.

You have no idea exactly how embarrassing this kind of thing is for me.

"'To-chan, I'm back!" Kagome called out to her new dog as she opened the door to her house. The clacking of doggy nails against hardwood floor approached her from the kitchen.

With a joyous bark, the dog tackled her to the ground. Nuzzling the new female ninja happily, 'To began to lick her cheek sloppily, leaving trails of slick saliva to run down her neck. "Gross 'To-chan!" her laughter took the seriousness right out of her scolding tone.

Struggling to stand, Kagome limped into the kitchen. The clock on the wall pronounced it to be eight o'clock in the night. With a lazy yawn, she reached into the cupboard to pull out a bag of instant ramen.

'To-chan barked and waggled his tail.

With a disbelieving snort, Kagome spoke to him with warm eyes, "Who do you think I'm making it for you mangy mutt?"

He just barked again.

With a happy laugh, she filled a pot with water and put it on the stove and then turned on the grill. Waiting for the water to boil, she reached into the fridge to pull out some venison and two ribs. Sighing contently, the venison was thrown in the microwave and the ribs onto the grill. The scents wafting around the room made her belly churn in hunger as 'To-chan panted and stared at the pot on the stove.

Once more, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what breed 'To chan was exactly. He was a big dog, his head reached her elbows and his body was as long as her dining table. Thick golden fur tinged with red flowed on his body while adorable fluffy pointed ears adorned his head. More than one silky tail stretched half his body length, a commodity not unusual to this land; gleaming white teeth were razor sharp and could crunch metal into nothing.

_Hiss!_

"Oh," mumbling about her tendency to drift, Kagome placed the noodles and mix into the boiling water. The venison was nice and hot, and the ribs were fully cooked. Grabbing a plate from the shelf, Kagome got herself some rice and took the ribs as well as one of the pieces of venison.

"Here 'To-chan," Kagome poured the ramen into a bowl and set down the venison on his plate. Quickly refilling the water bowl, she placed it down next to her dog who was happily eating away, and then returned to her own food.

Dinner finished quickly and so she went to take a bath in the bathroom next to her personal room. 'To-chan curled up on the bed with a contend bark as the hot water continued to pour.

Finally finishing her nightly shower, the bathroom door opened to reveal her wearing nothing but an oversized shirt. 'To-chan trotted towards her with a warm whimper, his huge body blocking up most of the doorway.

Patting his fluffy head, Kagome walked forwards. Nearly falling down, she frowned down at her dog that hadn't moved an inch. "Move To-chan!"

'To-chan moved alright. He pushed forwards, shoving his muzzle into her shirt covered pussy. "W-what are you doing 'To-chan?" With a fierce growl, he opened his jaws and tugged insistently, making it very clear that he wanted her clothing off. Unamused, Kagome pushed him backwards until they entered the bedroom.

Insistently, he pulled at the front of her shirt, making his vixen scold him again. Irritated with his vixen for not obeying him, 'To-chan butted her onto the bed. While his shocked little mate lay recovering, he hooked his fangs into the collar of the shirt and pulled sharply, near effortlessly ripping the shirt in half.

"I'm tired, can we not mate tonight?" she whined at him. Baring his gleaming fangs, 'To-chan proceeded to nuzzle and lick her. Finally sighing in defeat, Kagome pulled her arms out of the sleeves of the shirt. "Okay, but you better fuck me hard tonight."

Howling in triumph, 'To-chan thrust his tongue into her mouth. Slurping greedily, Kagome rubbed herself against him. "Oh… Naruto," she sighed against his muzzle as he began to pull away, leaving her glazed and wanting. Giving a grumbly purr, Naruto lapped at her neck. He slowly trailed his tongue down one side and then the other, rubbing his silky fur against her tight nipples and effectively making his little vixen to ache for him.

"Stop teasing," she whimpered herself as his muscular tongue began to trail lower down her body.

Finding her swollen nubs with his tongue, he proceeded to lick at them. Pulling his tongue over in long laps as two of his tails flittered at the soft edges of each breast. Two more tails rubbed soft at her open pussy, causing her to spasm and clench her thighs in pleasurefull agony. Whimpering in desperation, Kagome brought her hands up to tangle in the fur on the top of his head. She pressed his muzzle against the insistent nipple.

He began to suckle like a kit, making his invincible little mate mewl for him, "Oh, Naruto… suck harder…please." Nimble fingers curled in his fur as he switched to her left nipples orally ignored twin. Moans of pleasure filled the air along with the sounds of quick suckling. The nipple left bared to the cool night air hardened even more, becoming increasingly sensitive. A third tail rose to brush against it, causing her to shudder. Gently rubbing a sharp fang against the nub he was mating with his mouth, Naruto decided to get to the main course of the night.

Leaving the nipples with a little slush, Naruto watched as it hardened. He brought up one more tail to tease the nipple as he removed the two currently making his Kagome's pussy juices flow. Without giving her time to prepare herself, he plunged his tongue down her drenched little cunt, making her squeal in shock and sudden pleasure.

_I'm going to die_ !' she thought dramatically as her mate continued to plunder her with strong and very insistent pushes.

He whimpered as he dug deeper with his tongue, trying to get her to climax as well as trying to stretch out her tight, hot vagina. It was hard though, not ramming his aching member into this wonderful little cunt as soon as possible. Desperately needing his own release, Naruto pulled his tongue out and proceeded to stimulate her over-sensitive clit. Holding back a bark of pride at the way she mewled in pleasure, he continued to rub against that sensitive little nub.

Kagome gasped for oxygen as she felt her womb tighten. Every muscle in her body tensed as she hung on the edge of her climax. Twisting her fingers in his hair, she pulled her alpha's face closer to her clitoris as she began to see dots form in her vision.

With a soft nibble and a long, dragging lick, he brought her over the edge. All her abdominal muscles started to spasm, her head threw back as her mate left her dripping pussy. Finally finishing with her peak, Kagome stared wide-eyed at Naruto's angry looking cock rested at her opening.

Needing to fill the sudden desperate emptiness inside of her, she whimpered up at him before he finally began to fill her. "Oh…oh! Faster, please… ah! Yeah, deeper, deeper than that Naruto-kun!"

Faster then before, but still slower than she'd prefer, he began to fill her. Unable to take the torturous feelings of his fat prick taking it's time to fulfill her weeping sex, Kagome snarled up at him, "Fuck me now Naruto or I swear I'm going to start looking for Sasuke in the morning!"

Apparently hitting a nerve, Kagome couldn't help but gasp in shock as he thrust the entire length of his shaft into her. Not caring about anything but giving his mate a hard fuck, his front legs gripped her shoulders as his dick pumped between her parted legs. A slick slurring came from Kagome as her body began to tense once more in agonizing pleasure.

"Yes, yes! Harder 'To-kun, yes, yes, just like that," her gasps were ragged, taking what little energy she could from the task of being fucked, "Ah! Oh, always like this, please! Ah!"

Naruto's cock slid easily seeing how her pussy was producing more cum than he'd expect. With ragged growls rumbling from his chest and down to his cock that was currently pounding into his mate's little cunt, he nipped at her hard little nipples, already imagining little pups or babes sucking milk from them.

Nearing release, he began to pound into her with more force. With his balls slapping against her, and Kagome's milking him, he had to howl out his release as she came with him, milking his staff for all it was worth.

What felt like hours later, Kagome sighed as she felt the tell-tale after effects begin to fade away, although it never quite left until morning. With a husky groan, she moved her head only to find herself already up against her pillows. Apparently Naruto's thrusts had pushed her all the way up here.

He awoke with a pleasured growl, looking down at his mate with sleepy eyes. Flushing, Kagome pulled up the blanket around the two of them and hugged him to her. "I love you, my cursed hokage…"

Naruto barked softly, knowing his mate wouldn't be able to understand his loving words. A small sense of relief filled him though.

_Thank Kami that Kagome doesn't know about animal transformation jutsu_, he nuzzled her guiltily but unregrettingly; having sex with her in spirit fox mode was better than anything else he'd done in years to tell the truth, and he didn't want to give it up just yet.


End file.
